Ab Aeterno
by Kimunixchan
Summary: Au commencement, les âmes étaient unies. Mais leur puissance était devenue telle que les dieux en devinrent jaloux. Alors, pour les punir d'être devenus supérieurs à ce qu'ils étaient initialement, les dieux divisèrent ces âmes et les condamnèrent à rechercher leur moitié pour l'éternité, dans la vie comme dans la mort.
1. Chapitre 1

**Note :**

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente ma fanfiction sur Shaman King, ce manga qui a bercé toute mon enfance. Je vous avoue que Shaman King remonte à loin et ce projet, je n'ai trouvé la motivation pour l'écrire que maintenant, alors excusez d'éventuelles erreurs dans mon récit. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, afin que je puisse corriger tout cela.

Sachez que je n'ai aucunement pré-écrit cette fiction. J'aimerai voir si l'histoire plait au fur et à mesure que l'on avance ensemble et le meilleur recours à cela, c'est d'écrire, poster et tenir compte des critiques. J'ai naturellement mon fil conducteur et mon petit plan afin de m'aider au mieux dans la rédaction. Je me réserve le droit d'apporter des modifications sur les chapitres déjà postés si besoin est.

J'espère n'offusquer aucun fan au cas où le comportement des personnages existants n'en seraient que trop différents. Je m'en excuse d'avance si tel est le cas.

Certaines informations sur le manga seront données – notamment des descriptions du shaman fight, son fonctionnement, qui peut sembler comme un incontournable pour nous mais pas pour d'autres. En effet, j'espère bien faire lire ma fiction à d'autres personnes que des fans de ce manga et ainsi, ils ne seront pas trop perdus.

Pardonnez d'éventuelles fautes, je ne trouve l'inspiration que la nuit venue, au moment où l'esprit et les yeux ne sont plus très opérationnels.

Ces petits points ainsi éclaircis, je vous souhaite à tous, une très agréable lecture.

* * *

_« Au commencement, les âmes étaient unies. Mais leur puissance était devenue telle que les dieux en devinrent jaloux. Alors, pour les punir d'être devenus supérieurs à ce qu'ils étaient initialement, les dieux divisèrent ces âmes et les condamnèrent à rechercher leur moitié pour l'éternité, dans la vie comme dans la mort. »_

Le démon éclata de rire en lisant ces mots. Assis en tailleur, le livre posé sur ses genoux, il relut ledit passage, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Les humains inventent vraiment n'importe quoi pour expliquer ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. C'est tout de même amusant de voir à quel point les croyances se ressemblent dans des cultures qui peuvent être totalement différentes. En Europe, l'histoire de l'Adam androgyne qui est séparé de sa partie féminine pour plus de « commodités ». Il était déchiré entre son côté d'aventurier masculin et son côté sédentaire féminin. M'enfin, on ne va pas s'attarder sur ça. Je voulais juste dire qu'il y a ressemblance dans les civilisations quand il s'agit du sujet de l'amour, de sa moitié.

- Il y a quand même une part de vérité, là-dedans.

- Tu dis ça en observant ton propre cas, hein ?

- Tais-toi.

- Oh, pourquoi cet air si renfrogné ? Au moins tu es sûre que quelqu'un t'attend et que ce quelqu'un t'est forcément destiné. Tu ne finiras pas vieille fille ! »

A ces mots, il éclata de rire, qui redoubla quand il croisa le regard assassin de son interlocutrice. Celle-ci, folle de rage, lui prit l'ouvrage et le fourra dans sa besace. Le démon ne pouvait qu'en rire. Il ne comprenait pas ce genre de sentiments qui ne l'atteignaient pas. Peut-être avait-il déjà éprouvé de l'affection, mais jamais un autre démon l'avait mené dans la folie et la dépendance.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Le démon n'obtint pour seule réponse qu'un vague hochement d'épaules. Cette réponse pourtant peu convaincante sembla lui convenir. Ils restèrent un moment sans se parler. Leurs âmes semblaient même en communion à cet instant, tant leurs yeux, qui se fixaient dans la pénombre, en disaient long.

« Bon, moi je repars. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à se ramener. Bonne fête des morts, Kira. » ricana-t-il avant de disparaitre sans demander son reste.

La fête des morts. C'était un bien grand mot. La foule ne faisait que s'activer en cette période de fin d'année. Les villes avaient revêtit de somptueuses couleurs nocturnes, colorant les ténèbres de rouge, d'orange ou de bleu. Dans tous ces spectres de couleur, on aurait pu oublier la nostalgie montante du nouvel an. Les fêtes attiraient toujours beaucoup de monde au Mont Osorezan et le lieu était plus qu'effervescent sur ses flancs. L'hommage aux défunts était, comme à chaque fois, de la partie et rien ne pouvait ébranler cette ancestrale coutume. Les festivités n'empêchaient pas le respect de flotter au-dessus du nombre incalculables de stèles. Les familles venaient par milliers honorer leurs morts et solliciter leur bénédiction pour l'année à venir.

La dénommée Kira se tenait désormais seule au milieu des tombes, dans un lieu reculé où seule une unique famille avait un accès privilégié. Les Asakura. Elle était assise non loin de l'autel central, dans la neige. Son long manteau foncé contrastait avec le tapis de coton, cassait l'uniformité des lieux. A genoux, elle se tenait malgré tout droite devant une très ancienne stèle et venait d'allumer un bâton d'encens. Le froid et l'humidité avaient compliqué sa tâche mais très vite une douce odeur de fleur s'éleva en une fine fumée. Son visage était couvert par un capuchon d'où sortaient de longs cheveux blonds. Un frisson sembla la parcourir, tandis que ses lèvres bleutés et gercées articulaient des paroles inaudibles. Une prière à l'encontre de son interlocuteur disparu, sans doute. Des pas, que la neige n'avait pas réussi à étouffer complètement, se firent entendre dans son dos.

« Bonjour, Kira. » salua un grand jeune homme blond à lunettes, habillé de grands vêtements blancs.

L'interpelée tourna la tête et leva un sourcil interrogateur. Elle se releva avec assurance et dévisagea son interlocuteur d'un air hostile.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un X-law fait en ces terres sacrées ? Votre présence n'est pas autorisée ici. Je vous recommande fortement de prendre congé, Marco. »

A l'entente de son prénom, il eut un petit rire moqueur et releva ses lunettes d'une main. L'autre était plaquée fermement contre sa cuisse. Il tenait fermement une arme à feu, le pouce sur le cran de sécurité et l'index sur la gâchette. Prêt à faire feu, en somme. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à lever son bras, aligner sa cible avec son viseur, et faire mouche. Pour un tireur aussi chevronné que Marco, cela ne prendrait même pas une seconde. Son adversaire ne pourrait avoir le temps de ciller. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas des balles qui en seraient sorti, naturellement.

« Votre irrespect va bien au-delà de ce que j'imaginais, continua la dénommée Kira, Vous me décevez beaucoup. Vous avez même apporté votre fantôme protecteur, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous somme de partir. Et cela sur le champ. »

Une silhouette enfantine apparut derrière l'homme. Frêle et livide, une jeune fille aux cheveux d'argents et aux yeux rouges se planta aux côtés de son protecteur. Le décor neigeux lui allait à ravir. Elle était connue comme le leader des X-laws, un groupe de shamans ayant une égide commune : faire la justice. Mais la justice qu'ils conçoivent n'est pas aux goûts de tous, notamment aux goûts de Kira, qui en ces temps précis, considérait leur présence comme inappropriée. Leur source d'inspiration était une martyre : elle demeurait dans une prison de fer, aveugle aux horreurs du monde mais s'infligeant des terribles blessures par le biais de ronces et de clous. On l'appelait le plus souvent la Vierge de fer.

« Iron Maiden Jeanne ? siffla Kira, une visite encore plus inattendue. Certains se penseraient très honorés, mais je n'en suis que très peu convaincue. Soyons bref, que me voulez-vous ? Je ne pense pas que vous ayez fait un tel déplacement seulement pour venir me saluer. Surtout à l'approche de la seconde phase du tournoi des Shamans.

- Nous avons d'ailleurs appris, à ce sujet, que tu ne concourrais pas. Pourquoi es-tu revenue ?

- J'ai appris certaines choses qui se doivent d'être réglées au plus vite.

- Sache que la justice, nous la rendons et si c'est cela que tu recherches, tu seras la bienvenue dans nos rangs. Le mal est revenu est nous voulons le combattre et en venir à bout. Ton aide nous serait très précieuse. »

Jeanne n'avait encore rien prononcé et suivait attentivement la scène d'un air neutre. Sa venue ne devait qu'encourager une approbation de la part de l'interpelée. Après tout, quand cette personnalité se déplaçait, on approuvait avec respect et admiration. Rejoindre les X-laws, pour les personnes qui se sentent trahies par le système ou en quête de vengeance, c'est une aubaine. Pourtant, Kira fit un geste évasif de la main en riant et lança un regard de défi.

« Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à être venu me voir à ce sujet et sachez que ce n'était pas vous que j'attendais en ces lieux. J'ai des projets bien plus important que de faire la pitre en blouse blanche et vociférer des paroles endoctrinées.

- Naturellement. » répondit Marco.

Le ton qu'il avait employé était froid. Les paroles de la jeune fille avaient fait mouche. Il s'écoula quelques minutes de silence, chacun jaugeant l'autre, en attente de réponses. La tension était palpable. L'homme voulut pousser sa protégée dans son dos, craignant des intentions hostiles mais celle-ci se contenta de l'interpeler en tirant sur le pan de sa veste.

« Nous avons assez profané ces lieux et dérangé Kira dans ses prières. Retirons-nous afin de lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Nous avons encore beaucoup de temps devant nous. »

L'homme ouvrit la bouche mais retint ses pensées et se contenta d'obéir aux instructions de Jeanne. Les deux étrangers tournèrent les talons et s'éloignèrent peu à peu. Le silence et la quiétude revinrent dès leur départ. La neige commença même à tomber en recouvrant leurs traces, comme pour effacer leur venue en ces lieux stériles. Kira ôta son capuchon afin d'être plus à son aise. Elle leva ses yeux gris vers le ciel. Les flocons effleuraient sa peau et s'y laissaient mourir sans bruit, en un dernier baiser glacé. Le vent gelé s'engouffrait sous ses vêtements. Ses joues rougies la brûlaient. Ses mains, emmitouflées dans des mitaines trouées et trop grandes, tremblaient. Tout ce froid, elle s'en sentait plus vivante encore. C'étaient des sensations qu'elle avait oubliées et les retrouver l'emplissait de bonheur. Elle regardait alors la neige tomber, appréciait son pouvoir sur sa peau.

La quiétude fut à nouveau brisée par la venue d'autres protagonistes. D'abord fantasmagorique, la silhouette voutée d'une vieille femme suivie d'une autre plus jeune se dessinèrent à travers la brume et à travers l'épais voile de flocons en mouvement.

« Eh bien, ma petite, tu es bien en avance par rapport à ce qui était convenu. »

La vieille femme était la doyenne du clan Asakura, Kino. De petite taille, elle était, comme à son habitude, vêtue d'un simple kimono. Ses pieds enveloppés dans des chaussettes étaient enfoncés dans la neige jusqu'à la cheville. Le froid mordant ne semblait pas atteindre cette personne que l'âge avait assagie. A ses côtés se tenait Anna Kyoyama, sa disciple. Certains la considèrent comme étant même sa fille adoptive, tant leur complicité est évidente.

« J'avais quelques prières à faire.

- En tout cas, c'est un plaisir de te revoir ma chère. Comme tu as pu le voir, ta venue n'est pas restée secrète bien longtemps. Nous avons croisé l'hélicoptère des X-laws. Si ces gens sont au courant que tu es là, qu'en est-il d'autres shamans plus dangereux encore ? Mais n'y pensons pas. »

Le petit groupe resta un moment à s'imprégner de la nostalgie et de la tristesse de ces lieux. Pauvres hères, pauvres mortels, condamnés à pleurer leurs morts.

« Je te présente ma disciple, Anna. Je t'en avais déjà parlé, de toute façon. Alors, tu ne concoures pas pour le tournoi ? Quel est ton but ? Si ce n'est le gagner, comme tout le monde.

- Stopper le mal. A la racine. Je ne peux plus laisser faire ça et notre famille en a bien trop souffert.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est juste qu'au vu de ton statut je m'étais dit que …

- Cela ne change absolument rien, coupa net Kira. Il y a de nombreuses choses qui se doivent d'être payées. Il faut bien répondre de ses actes à un moment ou un autre. »

Le visage de Kira s'assombrit à ses paroles et elle serra ses lèvres gercées. Son regard alla se perdre à nouveau sur la stèle et un voile de reproche passa dans ses yeux gris.

« Etant donné que tu recherches un groupe pour te rendre dans le second lieu du tournoi des shamans, commença Kino, je peux te conseiller mon petit-fils, qui est le fiancé d'Anna d'ailleurs. Cela me rassurerait de savoir qu'une shaman de la classe des dieux est là pour l'épauler dans un tournant aussi difficile. Il s'appelle Yoh et se trouve actuellement avec ses amis dans le désert. J'ai chargé Anna de lui amener le Livre des Shamans, vous n'aurez qu'à faire route ensemble. »

Les deux jeunes filles se dévisagèrent et se jaugèrent. L'une se demandant en quoi l'autre serait une rivale potentielle. Kira, quant à elle, s'interrogeait sur l'avenir des Asakura. Qu'est-ce qui faisait d'elle une femme capable d'endosser le rôle de la matriarche plus tard ? Pouvait-elle réellement prétendre au titre de la Reine de shamans ? Kino rit face à cet affrontement muet.

« Allons ! Votre but est le même, dans un sens. Anna, tu veux faire en sorte que Yoh soit en sécurité afin qu'il gagne le tournoi et le but de Kira n'est sûrement pas d'accéder au trône mais d'enrayer ce qu'on peut appeler une malédiction. Elle déchargera un peu mon petit-fils de sa lourde tache, ça ne peut lui être que bénéfique. Alors, ma chère, ma proposition te convient-elle ? »

L'interpelée ne répondit pas et se contenta d'hocher la tête, bien qu'un peu sceptique. Anna baissa sa garde face à la décontraction de son mentor.

« Bien, retrouve-nous dans … deux heures ? Cela te fait assez de temps pour prier ? Nous prendrons l'hélicoptère si le temps ne s'est pas gâté entre temps. Nous devons retrouver du monde à l'aéroport avant que vous ne partiez. Au fait, as-tu un fantôme gardien ?

- Ce sera amplement suffisant. Quant à un protecteur, Goldova m'a fait un bien beau cadeau pour mon retour. Ne t'en fais pas pour cela. » répondit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

Kino hocha la tête, sourit à la jeune fille, puis disparut avec Anna dans l'autel. Les lourdes portes claquèrent derrière elles. Le temps sembla s'écouler plus lentement à partir de cet instant. Désormais seule, Kira retourna s'agenouiller devant la stèle. Une sensation de tristesse saisit sa gorge et elle réprima un sanglot. C'était une scène qui lui semblait bien pathétique.

« Tu paieras enfin tout ça, Asaha. Tu paieras tout ce mal. »


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note de l'auteur : **

Bonjour à tous !

Nous nous retrouvons donc pour ce second chapitre. Je tiens à préciser que je me servirai d'évènements du manga et de la série afin de maintenir une certaine cohérence. L'introduction d'un nouveau personnage dans une histoire aussi bien tissée est particulièrement difficile aussi il y aura des libertés qui risquent de ne pas être aux goûts de tous. Je sais qu'il y a parmi vous des fervents fans du manga et qui seraient prêts à brûler la série, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. J'en suis désolée.

Outre cela, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en lisant la suite. Pour ceux qui veulent un fond sonore, j'ai écrit avec _The A Team_ d'Ed Sheeran.

* * *

L'autel était spacieux et pouvait rappeler un petit temple. L'étoile à cinq branches, symbole de la famille Asakura, trônait dans de nombreuses boiseries et autres parchemins affichés au mur. De très vieilles représentations d'un homme à l'encre effacée y figuraient également. Kino s'approcha du centre et y déposa quelques bâtons d'encens. Elle murmura quelques paroles à l'encontre de ses ancêtres et invita ensuite Anna à s'approcher. Ensemble, elles allumèrent les bâtons et une volute fumée s'éleva dans l'air sec et froid du lieu.

« Qui est cette femme exactement ? demanda l'adolescente.

- Ce que je t'en ai dit t'est largement suffisant, ma chère Anna. Tu sauras tout en temps et en heure.

- Je sais uniquement que c'est une Asakura, d'une branche éloignée par rapport à celle de Yoh. Elle semble être très importante dans la mission que tu nous as confiée, à Yoh et moi. Mais elle va jusqu'à être connue du conseil des Pâches personnellement. Tout cela commence à me dépasser.

- Elle est au cœur d'un conflit ancestral qui touche les Asakura. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai raconté à propos d'un de nos ancêtres. Une fierté mais aussi une honte pour notre clan ?

- Oui, Hao Asakura, le shaman le plus puissant connu à ce jour qui vécut il y a mille ans, qui s'est réincarné il y a cinq cent ans pour concourir au tournoi des shamans et qui s'est réincarné aussi à l'occasion de celui-ci. Son but étant de rayer l'humanité de la surface de la terre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. C'est le devoir de Yoh de l'arrêter, comme son ancêtre à l'époque. Quant à Kira, c'est une shaman de la catégorie des dieux. C'est pour cela que l'on ne voit pas son fantôme gardien. Elle est assez puissante pour le dissimuler aux yeux de tous.

- J'ai cru le comprendre, en effet. »

Elles marquèrent un silence, pensives. Décidemment, il y avait des shamans qui dépassaient l'entendement. L'enseignement du livre des shamans allait-il suffire ? Le pouvoir de Yoh en sortirait-il assez grandi pour accomplir à bien la mission qui lui avait été donné ? Anna savait pertinemment qu'un shaman de la catégorie des dieux était allé en enfer et surtout en était revenu, par réincarnation ou résurrection. Un séjour en enfer permet d'augmenter considérablement son furyuku, d'aiguiller ses sens et d'approfondir la clairvoyance. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient et les réponses associées allaient mettre du temps à être donné, si il y en avait. Après s'être recueillies, Kino emmena sa disciple au fond de l'autel et enfonça une boiserie. Dans un bruit de grincement de bois vieux et humide, un escalier apparut dans le sol.

« Tu vas entrer dans une salle secrète, propre à un cercle très fermé de la famille Asakura. Tu es prête à te battre pour récupérer ce livre ?

- Oui. »

Dehors, le temps s'était calmé. Kira poursuivait sa méditation, agenouillée dans la neige. Ses vêtements étaient trempés et, malgré ses membres gelées qui grelottaient, elle ne bougeait pas. Au loin, on apercevait la ville, incandescente, et toutes ses couleurs aux contours floutés. Leur allure spectrale offrait un beau spectacle et contrastait avec les couleurs diatoniques de la colline : du gris, du noir, du blanc. Même le ciel, habituellement si beau, était terne face à la beauté des lumières citadines.

« Le monde humain n'est pas si laid. » déclara Kira à haute voix, pensant parler à son interlocuteur défunt.

Elle repensa à sa condition de shaman et se demandait comment les humains pourraient bien la percevoir. Finirait-elle à l'asile ? Exclue de la société, une étiquette sur son front ? Il fallait bien s'imaginer la situation. Un shaman est capable de voir les esprits, de les comprendre, de communiquer avec eux, ce qu'un humain ne peut naturellement pas faire. Outre cela, il peut s'unir avec l'un d'eux et devenir un véritable guerrier. Le Tournoi des Shamans était là pour élire le meilleur, l'élite, qui sera le Roi des Shamans, ou autrement appelé Dieu dans le monde humain. Il règnera pendant cinq cent ans, jusqu'au prochain tournoi organisé par la tribu Paches, chargée depuis la nuit des temps de cette mission. Oui, Kira pensait réellement que si cela se savait, elle finirait dans un hôpital psychiatrique, complètement dopée, comme à la télévision quand des personnes ont des comportements qui, aux yeux des hommes, sont « étranges ». Elle rit à cette pensée. Les humains lui semblaient bien grotesques, voire idiots pour certains, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il fallait les rayer de la Terre.

« Le monde humain n'est pas si laid. » répéta-t-elle comme pour se convaincre, mais surtout pour persuader le défunt.

Les portes de l'autel s'ouvrirent dans un grincement de vieilles charnières rouillées. Les deux femmes sortirent des lieux. Elles descendirent lentement les escaliers gelés et se dirigèrent vers la shaman, qui s'était levée à leur vue. Sans dire un mot, elles marchèrent jusqu'à l'hélicoptère. Anna serrait dans ses mains un vieux paquet et lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le siège, elle ne put réprimer un long soupir d'épuisement. Elle ferma les yeux et respira par grandes bouffées. Enfin, sa tête pivota vers la petite fenêtre et ses yeux ne quittèrent plus le sol qui s'éloignait rapidement. Très vite, elle s'assoupit. Kino profita de ce tête-à-tête avec Kira pour fouiller dans sa poche et lui tendre un petit étui en souriant avec tendresse.

« C'était devenu un bijou familial, que l'on transmettait de mère en fille. Cependant, quand j'ai appris ton retour, je me suis dit que tu aimerais la récupérer plutôt que de la voir sur une autre. » déclara-t-elle.

Kira remercia la vieille femme et ouvrit délicatement l'étui, après un court moment d'hésitation. Un voile de tristesse passa sur son visage blanc laiteux. Ses yeux gris pâle exprimèrent toute la nostalgie que la jeune fille ressentait en cet instant précis. Le souffle court, elle caressa du bout du doigt la pierre centrale et l'armature. C'était une petite bague, sertie de trois rubis. Celui du milieu était un peu plus gros que les autres. L'étui se referma en un petit claquement. Elle se rappelait ses fiançailles, un soir d'hiver. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle aimait la neige et que sa morsure froide l'emplissait d'une profonde nostalgie. Les flocons qui dansent avant de se poser en un fin tapis, que le vent ramène parfois à la vie. Le bois lisse du plancher du couloir extérieur sous les pieds, l'incandescence d'une bougie, un miaulement de chat, une main sur une hanche, la tendresse d'une caresse sur le joue, la chaleur d'une étreinte. Ce furent avec ces bribes de souvenirs heureux que Kira trouva le sommeil, malgré le bruit assourdissant de l'appareil.

L'aéroport était, comme toujours, bondé. Les humains pressés se bousculaient entre eux et les injures fusaient à droite et à gauche à l'intention d'une bousculade ou d'une file d'attente trop longue. Fort heureusement, la météo du Mont Osorezan n'était pas aussi violente qu'à Tokyo et le temps, bien qu'hivernale, était splendide. Les rayons froids du soleil atténuaient un peu les visages fermés des gens et illuminaient le bâtiment de béton et de verre. Kira et Anna attendaient leurs compagnons assises à une table d'un petit restaurant, au fond de la galerie marchande. Kino leur avait donné leurs dernières instructions mais ne les avait pas accompagnées à Tokyo. Chacune sirotait sa boisson sans prononcer un seul mot.

Bientôt, ce fut toute une troupe qui débarqua avec animation au lieu de rendez-vous fixé par Anna. Un petit humain, qui répondait au nom de Manta se présenta à Kira comme étant le meilleur ami de Yoh. Derrière lui un être filiforme et émacié, aux cheveux blonds, qui s'appelait Faust, salua la jeune femme avec politesse. Son fantôme gardien était sa fiancée, Elisa. Avec eux, il y avait aussi une fille aux cheveux roses du nom de Tamao, accompagnée de Ponchi et Conchi, deux âmes animales en couche, et une autre aux cheveux verts, d'origine chinoise, appelée June Tao.

« Où est Pirika ? demanda Anna, acerbe.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle aurait un peu de retard mais ne t'en fais pas, nous serons à l'heure pour l'avion ! répondit Manta.

- Elle sait pourtant que la ponctualité est plus que recommandée en ma présence.

- Impatiente de retrouver Maître Yoh, à ce que je vois ? » sourit Faust.

Anna ne daigna pas répondre mais il avait visé juste. L'enseignement du Livre des Shamans devait lui être donné au plus vite. La puissance de certains shamans, notamment de son ancêtre, Hao, était véritablement à faire froid dans le dos. Il lui fallait tous les éléments nécessaires à sa survie et cela nécessitait une arrivée rapide et efficace de la part du groupe. Un retard ne pouvait être toléré, d'autant plus que chacun était conscient des enjeux.

« Je suis là ! » cria une petite voix féminine dans la foule.

Une tête surmontée de longs cheveux bleus émergea bientôt. Epuisée, elle n'eut même pas le temps de s'asseoir pour reprendre son souffle qu'Anna prit la parole.

« Bien, je vais faire court. Nous avons une shaman supplémentaire qui nous rejoint, Asakura Kira. Ce n'est pas la sœur de Yoh, disons plutôt sa cousine, et elle sera importante pour ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire. Maintenant, en route, vous ferez connaissance dans l'avion. »

Ces mots à peine prononcés, elle jeta sa sacoche sur l'épaule et partit. Tout le monde lui emboîta docilement le pas.

[…]

Le désert. Une étendue stérile qui laissa le groupe en admiration. Beaucoup l'avait vu dans des livres ou à la télévision, mais c'était surtout une grande première pour eux. La couleur argileuse des montagnes de pierre qui surplombaient des vallées nues éblouit leurs yeux. Le ciel, limpide, s'était paré d'un soleil haut et aveuglant. Le froid hivernal du Japon avait laissé place à un temps particulièrement sec.

« Bon, maintenant qu'on se retrouve au beau milieu du désert, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Manta avec enthousiasme, sans doute persuadé que quelqu'un avait une excellente idée pour parer ce problème.

Un silence lourd de sens, mais surtout inquiétant, se fit entendre dans l'assemblée.

« Attendez, on m'envoie avec vous mais vous n'avez aucun moyen de localiser Yoh ? se consterna Kira.

- Pourquoi, tu en as un, toi ? répondit Anna avec froideur.

- J'y aurai peut-être songé si vous aviez eu la présence d'esprit de m'en informer. Au moins, nous aurions pu en discuter ensemble, durant toutes ces heures de vol ! »

Faust s'interposa vite entre les deux jeunes filles. Deux caractères forts qui ne s'entendent pas, ce n'est pas bon et un règlement de compte n'était, pour l'heure, aucunement opportun. Afin de calmer les esprits, il souleva les bienfaits d'avoir un médium de l'envergure d'Anna pour guider tout le monde dans ce désert. Le groupe se détendit à l'entente de ces paroles et la tension baissa d'un cran. Pourtant, la relation entre Anna et Kira resta tendue.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que l'Asakura marchait en arrière, en trainant des pieds. Non seulement, elle sentait qu'elle était de trop dans cette aventure, mais surtout elle ne croyait vraiment plus à la réussite de leur mission. Anna prétendait savoir où elle allait. Le groupe avait fait du chemin depuis leur arrivée dans le désert mais il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de Yoh et de ses amis. Alors qu'ils avaient commencé l'ascension d'une très haute colline, Manta, qui avait du mal à suivre à cause de sa très petite taille, s'aperçut de son retard. Il l'accosta gentiment, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, avec son éternel sourire chaleureux.

« On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de faire connaissance, tu sais. Tu te mets toujours à part et même dans l'avion tu as évité tout contact avec nous. On n'est pas méchant, dit-il dans un rire bienveillant.

- Vous avez l'air d'une famille bien soudée, je ne veux pas m'immiscer. Je ne souhaiterai pas bouleverser l'équilibre qu'il y a dans vos relations.

- Je peux te garantir que tu ne bouleverseras rien ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! C'est un proverbe bien vrai, je te l'assure.

- Tu as peut-être raison, en tant qu'humain tu vois les choses différemment. Pourtant, je sens dans l'âme de certains que je ne suis pas la bienvenue ici. »

Manta la regarda avec amitié, balaya ses paroles d'un geste de la main et se planta devant elle, l'obligeant à s'arrêter et à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ecoute Kira, tu es la cousine de mon meilleur ami et le connaissant, il n'aimerait pas te voir ainsi à l'écart, et moi non plus. Alors tâchons de faire en sorte, qu'ensemble, tu fasses partie de la famille, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Le ton employé par le petit humain ne laissait pas vraiment le choix. La détermination brillait dans ses petits yeux malicieux et une réponse négative était visiblement exclue. Elle hocha donc la tête et lui sourit.

« D'abord, il faut commencer par rattraper les autres. Je propose qu'on fasse une course. »

Kira dut se retenir pour ne pas lâcher une remarque blessante, notamment sur sa petite taille qui lui donnait un désavantage considérable pour ce genre de défi. Mais elle se prêta au jeu. Le groupe avait disparu dans un tournant derrière la colline. Le sommet n'était plus très loin. Cependant, arrivée à quelques mètres de leur but, Kira s'arrêta net, attrapant au passage la main de Manta qui tomba à terre, emporté par son élan et retenu par la jeune fille. Il la dévisagea sans comprendre.

« J'ai senti une puissance shamanique particulière. Si c'est la personne que je pense, je te conseille de ne pas faire un pas de plus. Reste derrière moi. Je devrais être en mesure de nous faire discret. »

Manta opina. Ils escaladèrent le bord du chemin afin de ne pas arriver directement par la route. Celle-ci se terminait par un petit terrain plat, encadré par des murs naturels de roche, pas plus haut qu'un homme. L'enclave n'était pas pour autant abritée du vent et le sable attaquait les yeux et la peau. Kira se rendit compte que sortir la tête de derrière un rocher, malgré une dissimulation de sa présence, n'était pas l'idéal voire totalement inconscient de sa part. Fort heureusement, l'attroupement de shamans était trop occupé pour se rendre compte qu'un masse de cheveux blonds avait émergé sur leur droite.

Tout le monde se tenait en arrière, proche de l'embouchure entre la route et le terrain vague, sauf deux silhouettes qui se faisaient face. Kira devina facilement Anna, avec sa petite robe noire et ses cheveux blonds mi-longs. La seconde silhouette ne faisait pas partie de leur groupe et pourtant, elle reconnut la personne sans difficulté, comme si cela avait été une évidence.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je vois rien, moi ! chuchotait Manta en tirant le bras de Kira, pourquoi tu as l'air si … Hé ! Ça va ?

- C'est Hao Asakura qui est là, répondit-elle avec difficulté, à demi-voix.

- Qu… » commença-t-il sur un ton déjà beaucoup trop haut.

Kira plaqua sa main sur la bouche de l'humain et l'intima de se taire avec un regard braise lourd de sens. Quand il retrouva son calme, elle relâcha son emprise et continua de fixer la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

« Tu trembles. Tu as peur ?

- Non.

- Tu le connais, ce Hao ? Après tout il est de ta famille.

- Oui, c'est mon époux. »

* * *

_L'hiver. Les humains ne cessaient de dire que c'était la saison de la mort. Le froid, le ciel sombre, les arbres décharnés leur évoquaient surement de mauvais présages. Pourtant, aux yeux des shamans, l'hiver était une saison splendide. Le monde qui s'endort afin de mieux de se réveiller, dans toute sa splendeur. La terre revêtait son épais duvet blanc afin de garder ses plants au chaud et d'affronter la baisse de température. Le soleil s'aventurait plus loin. L'horizon, blanc en haut et blanc en bas, était coupé en deux par une ligne noire d'ombres filiformes. Les forêts entières étaient nues. Ce paysage, qui pourrait sembler macabre, serait cependant un chef d'œuvre resplendissant de la nature d'ici un mois. « Voir plus loin ». C'était une capacité que pouvait se permettre les shamans. C'est pour cela, qu'ils aimaient l'hiver. La renaissance ne commençait pas au printemps, mais bien à cette période. Le renouveau avait besoin de cette étape. Depuis leur résidence, Hao et Kira se tenaient dans le cloitre de circulation extérieur, à regarder le spectacle de la nature, observer le monde dormir._

_ « Tu veux m'épouser, Kira ? »_

_Hao avait lancé ces paroles d'un seul coup, brisant ainsi le silence de communion avec la nature. Au début, Kira n'en crut rien. Elle ne sembla même pas les avoir entendues ou même comprises. Elles résonnèrent longtemps dans le vide. On aurait presque pu entendre les flocons se déposaient à leurs pieds et glisser sur le plancher, emportés par le vent._

_« Quoi ? » dit finalement la jeune femme, comme si elle émergeait d'un lointain rêve._

_L'homme rit et planta son regard dans celui de Kira._

_« Acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ? »_

_Il ne posa pas son genou à terre comme sont censés faire les jeunes gens d'aujourd'hui. Il ne prononça pas des vœux dignes d'un poète, ni des promesses qui n'auraient pu être tenues. Il n'avait pas fait sa demande dans un lieu extraordinaire, paradisiaque, mais chez eux, un soir d'hiver. Pour le commencement du renouveau._

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Je tenais d'abord à remercier les encouragements qui ont été fait. Ils me touchent beaucoup et m'encouragent dans ma lancée.

Je ne voulais pas poster ce chapitre tout de suite. Je voulais attendre d'avoir assez avancé le prochain chapitre, mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir plus longtemps. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que je ne vous déçois pas déjà.

Je vous embrasse, chers lecteurs.


End file.
